Min Bror
by Bi Sarcastic
Summary: Desde que eran niños, Ubbe y Hvitserk han compartido un vínculo muy fuerte. Aclaraciones: M por contenido sexual explícito. [Ubbe x Hvitserk] Menciones y posibles capítulos futuros de otros personajes. Incesto.


¡Primer capítulo de la historia!

Hace ya seis meses que empecé a rolear un poco de esta pareja. Ni en mis sueños más desquiciados creí que iba a shippearlos, pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo no soy capaz de concebir una pareja mejor para Ubbe que Hvitserk.

Sí, muchos y muchas pensaréis que es una guarrada o un desvarío, y todos podemos pensar lo que queramos, pero aún así, me gustaría que le dierais una oportunidad a la historia, y que yo pueda expresar bien en ella porqué pienso que son la pareja que debería ser.

¡Leed, pasadlo bien y comentad!

Notas aclaratorias:

Pareja principal: **Ubbe x Hvitserk**

Advertencias: **Incesto, violencia y sexo explícito.**

* * *

UBBE.

 **I.**

¿Por qué había tenido que volver?

No era como lo recordaba, o eso le pareció. Ni un solo pelo en su cabeza, la barba larga y descuidada, y las profundas arrugas que surcaban su rostro…Sus recuerdos de él no eran así. Pero sí recordaba esos ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos. Recordaba la sonrisa chulesca que solía lucir cuando se sentaba en el trono, que se descubría a sí mismo esbozando en ocasiones. No en aquella ocasión.

El que fue el hombre más famoso en el mundo, estaba parado frente a sus hijos, los mismos que abandonó cuando eran niños. Era probable que Sigurd y Ivar no lo recordasen demasiado bien, pues eran demasiado pequeños cuando él desapareció. No estaba seguro de si Hvitserk guardaba dentro de él demasiado de su padre. Pero él, Ubbe, si lo recordaba. Recordaba las lecciones de espada, los juegos y también su genio cuando no estaba de humor. Recordaba cómo era encontrarse frente a Ragnar Lothbrok y sentirse orgulloso de ser su hijo. Eso también había cambiado.

— ¿Quieres ser rey, Ubbe?

Las palabras de Ragnar lo sacaron de su ensoñamiento. ¿Ser rey? Él no quería ser rey de nada. Solo quería vivir en paz, sin preocuparse de estúpidas peleas de poder. Pero una mirada de soslayo a sus hermanos le bastó para saber que tenía que ser él quien hiciese algo.

Dio un paso al frente.

La espada pesaba más que cuando entrenaba.

La saliva corrió rápidamente garganta abajo, pero la boca estaba seca.

No quería hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Ragnar se movió hacia él.

La primera bofetada había que le resonase la cabeza y olvidase lo que acababa de decirle su padre. La segunda lo había enfadado.

No quería matarlo.

Los brazos de su padre lo estrechaban con tanta fuerza que olvidó que ya era un hombre. Se aferró a él y se permitió ser un niño de nuevo.

¿Por qué había tenido que volver?

* * *

— ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Hvitserk le hizo alzar la cabeza.

Se habían refugiado en el cuarto del más joven, desde donde podían oír como el resto de sus hermanos hablaban en el salón, donde su madre los había recibido de vuelta tras el regreso de Ragnar.

Todos en Kattegat debían saber ya que el rey había regresado, pero tan fácilmente como apareció en el mercado había vuelto a desaparecer, y solo los dioses sabían cuando se volvería a presentar frente a su familia.

— Déjame.

Hvitserk se acercó a él, y aprovechó que Ubbe estaba sentado en la cama para examinar su mejilla. Lo cierto era que picaba un poco, pero nada más que su orgullo estaba herido. El más mayor de los hijos de Aslaug estaba desconcertado, y quizás asustado. ¿Qué significaba que su padre estuviese allí? ¿Por qué había querido que lo matasen? ¿Lo había querido en serio?

— Lo mataré por esto.

Ubbe levantó la mirada y cogió al vuelo la muñeca de su hermano.

— No, Hvitserk. No harás eso. — Replicó Ubbe. Cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que había cogido al menor le soltó, y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Hvitserk se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que cruzaba su mente, así que se sentó a su lado, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, esperando que su hermano hablase de nuevo.

— No lo esperaba, ¿sabes? Supongo que tú tampoco. Pero ha vuelto. — Dijo Ubbe tras un instante de silencio.

— ¿Qué quiere? — Inquirió el menor, con el ceño fruncido.

— No creo que sea que lo matemos, por mucho que él diga. — Se encogió de hombros. — No lo sé, Hvitserk. Pero no creo que sea para nada bueno.

El otro asintió lentamente, como meditando.

— ¿Te duele?

— No es la primera bofetada que recibo. — Replicó el mayor, alzando la cabeza para que viese la sonrisa ladeada que tenía en el rostro.

— Ni será la última que recibas. — Añadió Hvitserk, aliviado por saber que su hermano estaba bien. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama y se estiró cuan largo era, consiguiendo que Ubbe se distrajese y lo mirase desde la cabeza a los pies.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó su hermano mayor. Hvitserk encajó la pregunta con una mirada directa y el ceño algo fruncido.

— ¿Por qué debería estar mal? Hace años que no sabíamos nada de él. Podría haber muerto y no nos habríamos enterado, Ubbe. Y ahora vuelve, solo los dioses saben para qué. Si no lo acaba matando uno de nosotros, lo matará alguien del pueblo, seguro.

Ubbe cabeceó a modo de asentimiento.

— Hizo que mucha gente se enfadase, Ubbe. Engañó a los habitantes de Kattegat con lo que los cristianos hicieron a sus familiares. Nos abandonó cuando perdió la batalla en París. No goza de muchas simpatías aquí.

Ubbe no podía hacer menos que darle la razón. La gente lo había admirado, y la leyenda del rey Ragnar había crecido como una hogaza de pan en el horno. Pero todo se había ido al traste cuando perdió ante su hermano Rollo en París. Todo podría haber quedado en el olvido cuando desapareció sin dar explicación a nadie, pero cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido con el asentamiento en Wessex, la leyenda de Ragnar quedó en el olvido para dar paso a la ira. Muchos habían perdido a familiares, y solo culpaban a Ragnar por haber confiado en un rey sajón.

— ¿Crees que volverá por aquí? — Preguntó Hvitserk. Había alargado una mano para juguetear con el final de la trenza de su hermano, y dio un tironcito suave para que girase de nuevo la cabeza hacia él.

— Si ha venido hasta Kattegat es porque tiene algo en mente. Algo nos tiene deparados. — Opinó él. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos con la manga del jubón, que provocó que Hvitserk tirase más fuerte de su trenza para tirarlo sobre la cama, lo que a su vez consiguió que Ubbe se quejase con un gruñido.

— ¿Es que estás cansado, lobo*?

— ¿Te lo parezco?

Hvitserk había deslizado una pierna entre las del hermano mayor, y ahora lo miraba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y el codo clavado en la cama. Había esbozado una de sus sonrisas maliciosas, esas que dibujaba cuando se le ocurrían malas ideas.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? — Preguntó Hvitserk, de forma casual.

Ubbe tardó en encontrar una respuesta. Dormir juntos era una costumbre que habían adoptado desde niños, y nadie diría nada si la retomaban, pero…

— No puedo. — Ubbe apartó con suavidad a Hvitserk para levantarse de la cama, que lo miró con incredulidad. — He quedado en ver a alguien.

— ¿Margrethe? — Preguntó el menor rápidamente, y Ubbe solo asintió mientras se recolocaba la ropa, de espalda a Hvitserk para no mirarle a la cara. Éste bufó muy suavemente, pero el mayor lo había escuchado a la perfección. — Claro. Pásalo bien.

A Ubbe no se le pasó por alto el tono que había usado, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

— Es mejor así. — Dijo únicamente, lo que le valió una mirada de furia de su hermano, que se quitó una bota para tirársela, justo cuando Ubbe se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta tras él, por lo que escuchó el golpe contra la madera perfectamente.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

* * *

Notas:

Bueno, bueno, primer capítulo. Arriba especifiqué que iba a haber incesto entre los hermanos Ragnarsson protagonistas, pero quería volver a comentarlo por si acaso. No querría leer luego malos comentarios al respecto.

La historia comienza en la mitad de la temporada 4 pero, aunque tomaré algunos puntos de la serie como clave para encauzar la historia, solo servirán para que la gente se oriente espacial y temporalmente, porque no me gusta un pelo como ha hecho Hirst las cosas, en especial con estos dos hermanos.

Cada capítulo tendrá un POV (punto de vista) de un personaje distinto, y espero que guste como están escritos.

Estoy un poco oxidada en lo que escribir fics se refiere, pero cierta personita me abrió el apetito por contar una historia de estos dos y muchos otros.

Me encantaría que quien lo lea se tome un minuto para comentar, pues es la mejor forma de saber qué hago bien y qué mal y aprender de los errores.

Poco más que añadir. Espero que os guste.

Notas aclaratorias:

*En nórdico antiguo, Ubbe significa lobo.


End file.
